Abstract/ Project summary: HEP DART: Frontiers in Drug Development for Hepatology is an independent biennial conference attracting at least 250 attendees for the past 24 years. HEP DART is open to anyone interested in therapies for viral hepatitis and chronic liver disease. The content of this conference was developed to interest primarily scientists and clinical researchers with a focus on drug development and vaccinology. The aim of HEP DART 2019 is to assemble clinicians, researchers, basic scientists, nurses and physician assistants together to advance our knowledge of the ongoing drug development processes in the treatment of viral hepatitis (HBV, HCV, HDV, HAV and HEV), non???alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH) and hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC). HEP DART will uniquely blend the areas of biology, chemistry, pharmacology and clinical research to provide the scientific community with an increased understanding of the current and future challenges in therapeutics for liver infection, disease and cancer. OBJECTIVES: (1) Highlight advances in drug development against viral hepatitis such as HBV, HCV, and HDV. (2) Describe the latest developments in HBV curative strategies. (3) Highlight advances in drug development against NASH, fibrosis and HCC. (4) Describe novel biomarkers for viral hepatitis, liver disease, and treatment outcomes. (5) Review current treatment and vaccination guidelines for viral hepatitis; describe advancements in improved treatment regimens. (6) Understand the consequences of HBV infection and NASH in pediatrics and adolescent populations. (7) Assess the role of vaccines and therapeutic vaccines in future therapies for viral hepatitis, NASH, and co???infections with HIV. (8) Understand the epidemiology and pathogenesis of HDV, HAV and HEV. METHODS: HEP DART 2019 comprises four days of scientific presentations, delivered in both oral and poster presentations formats via non???concurrent sessions. Emory University, Office of Continuing Medical Education designates HEP DART for a maximum 24 category 1 credits toward the AMA Physician?s Recognition Award. HEP DART provides a relaxed and scientifically stimulating atmosphere for both PhDs and MDs to network and learn together. Support is requested to help defray costs of scholarships and travel grants for young investigators, women, visible minorities and other under???represented delegates.